She's My Sweetheart
by Divine.But.Unkind
Summary: Allen's new in town, and he's just looking for some trouble. Madeleine's just another small town girl trying to get by with the help of her two best friends. In the midst of high school drama and late autumn nights, their lives slowly intertwine. But can Allen be what Madeleine wants? And can Madeleine survive this all-American bad boy? (2P! America x Fem! Canada)


New story bc why not. Don't know if I'll continue the old ones though.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madeleine sighed softly a she pushed through the crowds of people in the halls. Yeah, she understood that first days of school were supposed to be joyful and exciting, but what she never really understood was why people chose to stand around blocking the hallways and her only routes to class.

"Cheers to the new year." she muttered as she finally made it through the throng of high school students, miraculously unscathed.

"Maddie! Maddie is that you darling?" yelled a loud brunette, and Madeleine brightened up instantly knowing who that voice belonged to. Yes, she wasn't the most popular girl around school, but she wasn't a total loner either. Her two best friends consisted of Michelle Mancham, a girl from the small island of Seychelles, and Lovina Vargas, a gorgeous Italian girl. The three of them made quite the odd trio, but no one paid any mind to them (unless it was to check Michelle out).

Madeleine watched as both girls ran to her (Lovina more like sped-walked) and awkwardly smiled. "How was your summer, little lady?" Lovina asked while slightly smiling.

"I think you'd know Lovina, considering the fact that we spent most of it together." Michelle deadpanned while avoiding Lovina's fist.

"Ugh, enough of this you losers! Momma's got some news!" Michelle huffed while pushing Lovina away, who just stuck her tongue out at the other brunette.

"Did the potato bastard finally get expelled for harassing my dear sister?" Lovina smirked.

"Oh my gosh Lovina, Ludwig is Feli's boyfriend-" "SHUT THE HELLUP"

Madeleine giggle softly, but changed the subject. "So what's the news?"

"News? Oh yeah. Word is theres new meat in town. And I heard he's really packing, if you know what I mea- OW MOTHER- OW" "Can you keep it non-slutty for one day?!" "Baby you know me."

Lovina sighed as she shook her head. She really wondered why she loved Michelle sometimes. Madeleine, she understood. Who could not love the walking, talking blonde canadian cream-puff? But Michelle, on the other hand, was the female devil. "Are you talking about the auburn haired dude we saw at the gas station in the black truck? With the twin chick?"

"Yes him! Wasn't he hot?"

"Who was hot?"

Michelle squealed before doing a 360 as her friends smirked behind her. "No one baby! We were totally just talking about Maddie's halloween outfit-"

"Halloween hasn't passed yet, honey." Francis smirked as he watched his girlfriend awkwardly shuffle around. He lived to tease her.

"Leave her alone Francis, it's not like you don't check other girls out." Madeleine giggled while lightly smirking at her cousin.

"Snap! She got you, pervert!" Lovina snickered.

"Shut the fuck up Lovi. Antonio's looking for you, by the way."

Lovina huffed and turned red. 'What does that tomato bastard want now.."

"Anyway" Francis coughed ,"If you guys are talking about Allen, a.k.a badass who thinks leather jackets are still in style and who's hair looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks, stay away from him. Him and his twin sister Allie are bad luck. Heard they got thrown out of their old school for being trouble makers." He nonchalantly said as he pulled his girlfriend closer, swinging her around.

"Then how'd they get into this school? As far as I know this is the best of the best." Lovina said, as she swung an arm around Maddie who looked slightly interested in what the French boy was saying.

"Apparently they know people here-"

"My money's on Ms. Arlovskaya"

"No way, it's totally Mr. Braginski. That dude's fucking nuts man!"

"Guys keep it down, I think that's them over there!" Maddie said in a hushed voice as they all turned to see the duo walk into the school. Impossibly (yet it happened) the hall seemed to get quieter as students turned to watch the duo walk in. They both looked very similar (it was obvious that they were related). Heck, they even had matching scars on their lips. They walked in without a care in the world, faces calm and relaxed as if they weren't the center of attention. But the males eyes told a different story.

Madeleine couldn't help but stare at his reddish-brown eyes. They were alluring and alert, as if ready for anything. She quickly caught herself and looked away. She didn't need any unnecessary attention.

"Yeah that's them, mon cousin." Francis said as Michelle cuddled into his chest.

As the twins reached a locker (after pushing many of what seemed to be freshmen out of the way), the hall reverted back to how it originally was.

Lovina whistled as she turned to the couple. "Damn. How long do you think they'll last in this one?"

"My money's on a month." Michelle smirked as her boyfriend shook his head. "Anyway, I have to go meet up with Matthias and Gilbert." Francis said as he quickly pecked Michelle on the lips.

"You better not be doing anything illegal or so help me, boy!" Michelle yelled after her boyfriend, who smirked back at her.

Madeleine sighed as Lovina tsked. "Come on, we should get to class you guys." she quietly said.

"On to Pre-Cal we go!" "Isn't senior year just the best?" "Better than freshman year"

Madeleine turned back one last time, just because she really couldn't help it, and I mean it really wouldn't hurt to look- actually she takes that one back. Allie or whatever looks like she'd skin her alive just for breathing around her. Maddie shook her head at her own thoughts and looked up, only to lock eyes with brown- almost red ones.

'Oh. Oh how cliché. What's next, a smirk?'

The tan boy from across the large, crowded hall nodded in her direction and smirked, his aviator glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose even more.

'Wait what-'

"Maddie hurry up we're gonna be late!"

"O-Okay!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okie. So this is it. This is really out of no where but i was really REEEEAlly in the mood lol. So this is gonna be 2P! America x Fem!Canada, Spain x Fem!S. Italy, France x Seychelles, and Germany x Fem! N. Italy. there's more but idk for now.

Tell me what you think and i'll see when i'll update this. Thank yah for ya time!


End file.
